Honor the heritage (Quiver Story)
"Honor the heritage" is the second episode of Quiver Story season 1. Plot The black skies covered with a light of stars and moon. The well-dressed man was waiting for the owner to come along with his four security guards but suddenly, The hood appeared out of the blue, holding a bow. The well-dressed man started to panic and order his security guards to attack him but Quiver easily took them down by killing them. The hood then shoved him to the vent, jump on him, break it to open the blade of the vent and slowly putting his head to the blade while demanding,"Josephs Redmond, you've failed this city." Josephs was begging the hood to stop but his head slowly descended to the blade. "Cell phone, inside pocket, call your partner. Tell him to give those pensioners back their money. Do it or you will be dead for good!" As the hood finished his sentence, he let Josephs lives and walk away while Josephs shivering in fear. Dove Mansion When Aaron arrived at the outside of his step mom's room, he entered the room and saw his stepmom and his new security guards, Bryan Albern, even though he was two years older than Aaron but Aaron was a skillful Archer. "Good morning, Mom and Bryan." "Bryan, you can leave," Lelia told Bryan to leave so he did. As Bryan left the room, Lelia and Aaron began their conversation."So Mom, why do you call me here?" "The reason is that Lucas and I wanted you to dedicate to your father, Ian, legacy because you are the heir of the Dove family and take over the leadership of the Dove International." Aaron was quite surprised that he will take over the business and become the CEO of Dove International, a company that produce a weapon to sell to the government but later changed from making a weapon to making landmark and building, and does not want to take over his company. "Mom, you and Lucas are doing fine at maintaining the Dove International and I am not calped of doing the business." "I know, Aaron, but you are the heir to your father and besides you want to be a different person and you are Ian Dove's son." "I don't be reminded of that," Arron said in his upset voice. "I understand that our tradition is difficult to you." "Which part? Everyone fantasizing that I got my MBA while I was in Japan. Or the fact that my father's CFO now sleeps down the hall from me? You know, five years ago, your irresponsibility was somewhat charming." Five Years ago Aaron was steady and calm himself to hold the bow and arrow to wait to shoot the target while Stephan was standing with a wooden sword. "Concentrate on your forces, Aaron." Aaron released the arrow and it flew towards the target but missed by hitting near the target. Stephan was quite disappointed and ashamed at the same time and said,"Again." Aaron sighed disappointed and angry at himself that he was not able to shoot at the target. With his rage surfaced, he took out his another arrow and shot without a second thought but it successfully hit the target and surprised that the Archer skill that he learned need to be calm but realized that it was just a lucky shot. So he does it again. City Dock A well-dressed man woke up in the upside down in the middle of night, saw the Hood and demand who was he."Alexander Anderson, You have fail this city." As he was finished his sentence, he took out an arrow and shot beside Drake to make him terrified and wanted to beg to stop to let him go but the hood refused to. "You're going to testify in that trial. You're gonna confess to having Daniel Nocenti killed." Aaron said as he shoot another arrow and it scratched Alexander's face. "There won't be a second warning," Aaron said as he walked away from Drake hanging. The following day, Taco Time Aaron and his best friend, Jonathan Colys, were eating a taco while discussing about the thing that important to both of them. "So, Did Lina forgave you?" Lina Drake was a girl that Aaron dated but later break up due to his arrogant and playboy personality and cheated on her because he dated her sister, Claire, who got killed in an accident but her body had been missing."Yes and No." Jonathan sighed and took another bite of the taco."Well, this went from good to bad. Don't worry, She will go over with it," Aaron chuckled as he took a bite of the tac\co and drink a cup of soda."So how are you and your father, Tom?" Tom Aolys was a powerful and wealthy businessman just like his family and step-family and a good friend of them and he was CEO of Aolys Global Group. However, Tom and Jonathan have on and off switch relationship of father and son because Tom lost his wife and never spent some time with Jonathan and Aaron was worried for him and checked on him. "It's alright since you were in Japan and we had a good time until now, he went back to his old self," said Jonathan. "I'm sorry" "It's okay," said Johnathan as he smiled City Dock The hood chasing Alexander, who never confess the murder and now target to the Hood, to the warehouse. As Alexander still running, The hood shoot an arrow to Alexander's leg to prevent him running and walk towards him."Alexander Anderson, I want the truth about Daniel Nocenti!" "I can't. The trail will kill me," Alexander said in a fearful voice to beg the hood to stop but Aaron shot another arrow beside him to make Alexander more terrify. "The trial's not your concern right now." "All right. It wasn't me that killed him. It was the triad." "Acting on whose instructions?" "Whose?" Aaron shot another arrow beside him again to make him more terrify to tell the truth. "It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me." As Alexander finished his sentence, the throwing knife flew towards Aaron but Aaron deflected it by shooting an arrow and saw a black haired Japanse Lady, Senshi, which was her nickname, standing in front of Aaron. "So you're the hood. I'm very proud to meet you in person but however, you infer our business and I have to kill you unless you walk away?" "Make me." Both charged to each other and clashed. Five years ago Aaron was shooting his multiple targets while moving fast and successfully hit all the target. He then buffed heavily and sweat a lot because of his training and sat on the floor. When he hear the sound of the footstep, He truned around to shoot but cease his fire because it was a girl whose he met at the first day and her name is Reiko Haruko. "Reiko. What are you doing here?" "I came to see how are you doing in your training." "I'm doing fine, Reiko, but are you suppose to be in training?" "I had already done my training. By the way, do you go for a walk with me." "Sure." Five years later, City Dock Aaron fell to the ground but recovered and saw Senshi standing tired holding her dagger. While they started to continue their fight, the siren of the police getting louder and both start to ran in their different direction to escape, leaving Alexander behind. When Aaron reached to the outside, A voice shouted at him to stop that make him turn around and saw Lina's father, Kenny, pointing his gun at him. "There's nowhere to run. If you move one step, I will shoot you." There is no reply from Aaron but instead, he took out his knife and threw towards his gun to drop it. When the knife hit Kenny's gun to the wall. Kenny recovered and saw that the hood was gone but he head towards the knife and saw the recording device on the knife. He then activated the record and listen the conversation between Alexander and the hood."Well, damn." The following day, Dove Mansion Dove was standing in front of his father and mother's gave outside of his mansion and prying for his and new family's life to be better. After prying for a while, he went to the car and saw Bryan standing, waiting for him."What do you want to go, Mr Dove?" "Any place that I need to be quite down. And please, call me Aaron." Dove answered as he enter the car along with Bryan go to the front seat, Category:Quiver (Eath-2024)/Appearances